


Tentacles

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Eye-Socket Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red can use his magic to form tentacles. Sans is into it and they have some fun.





	

Red’s tentacles, formed of the same colour magic as his namesake, swirled around Sans. Wrapping around his bared spine, and stroking along the sensitive underside of his ribcage. Red knew exactly where and how to touch him to leave him gasping for more. It helped that they were technically the same person and had been dating for several months now.

“Fuck Red, how come ya never told me ya could do this?” Sans asked, his breath hitching as Red’s tentacles continued to stroke and massage him. Gosh, they’d only just started and his magic was already pooling in his pelvis, waiting for his direction on what to form into.

“Never thought you’d be into this kinda thing.” Red grinned cockily down at him. They were both naked with Sans sprawled out beneath him. He’d formed multiple tentacles flowed down around him to stroke and massage Sans’ bare bones.

“Yeah, well I am, and its hot.” It was probably the hottest thing Sans had seen in a while. “What are they like?” he asked. He reached out to wrap his hand around one, giving a slight squeeze. It was thick, warm, and smooth.

“They feel kinda like giant floppy dicks that I can control.”

“Hmm, you’ll have to teach me how to make them sometime.” Sans guided the one in his hand closer to his mouth. Where he stuck his tongue out to lick along its tip. In response, it pressed against his tongue and further into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider, allowing it to press further in.

Red made a small sound of approval as some more of his tentacles moved to stroke at Sans’ pelvis. Sans jerked under their touch, his magic forming into a dripping blue pussy almost without his command.

“There ya go, that’s better.” Red grinned as one of his tentacles wasted no one time pushing into Sans’ opening.

Sans moaned loudly around the one still in his mouth as the other slowly filled and stretched him. Once past the thinner tip, it was a bit thicker than Red’s normal length was. It felt good.

“Safe word?” Red asked once his tentacle was pressed up against the rear wall of Sans’ magic. He withdrew the one in Sans’ mouth so he could speak.

“Are we gonna need one?” Sans asked. He clenched around the tentacle inside him, needing for it start moving. They’d used a safe word before so it wouldn’t be anything new for them.

“We might,” Red replied. “Just in case ya know.” They had never done this before after all. Though Sans doubted he’d need it, but it wouldn’t hurt to have just in case he did.

“’Kay, safe word’s ‘peanut butter’ then,” he said.

“Good.” Red grinned, pulling back the tentacle inside Sans just to thrust it roughly back in. From there he wasted no time pounding into Sans, rough and fast and so amazing. As he did so, his other tentacles moved to rub at Sans spine, and stroke the underside of his ribs. And moving to stroke at every single sensitive spot on Sans’ body. The final nail in the coffin was when one moved to rub at his clit.

It was an overwhelming wealth of pleasurable sensations that brought him to orgasm in seemingly no time at all. “Ah fuck Red,” he gasped, arching his back and clamping around the tentacle still thrusting into him.

“Wow, we’ve just barely started.” Red grinned at him. “But there’s a lot more where that _came_ from.”

Sans moaned, still too overwhelmed to answer properly. Red knew _every_ single one of his pleasure spots and was taking full advantage of his extra limbs to stimulate each one. The tentacle thrusting into him made sure to hit his g-spot on each pass. It was almost too much handle all at once.

“Ya think ya take two?” Red asked.

At first Sans wasn’t sure what he meant until he noticed another tentacle hovering around the lips of his pussy. He wasn’t sure if two would fit, but he nodded anyway.

Red grinned, pausing in his thrusting as he started to slowly insert the second one. Sans moaned as he did so, he’d never been stretched so far before. It would’ve been painful if it hadn’t felt so good.

“Ya still doing okay?” Red asked once both tentacles were fully jammed in.

“Y-yeah.” Sans nodded, shifting a little. He’d never felt so full in all his life and he needed them to start moving before he went crazy. “I’m good.”

Red grinned again as he started thrusting with his tentacles once more. He started slow, moving so that when one was pulling out the other was pushing in. Meaning Sans was never left empty. As he got a hang of the movement and Sans got accustomed to the feel, he slowly started speeding back up.

“Oh gosh Red.” Sans could already feel another orgasm starting to build.

“Fuck Sans, this feels good,” Red panted. One of his tentacles moved to brush at Sans’ mouth, requesting entrance.

Sans eagerly opened for it, summoning his tongue and throat as he let it in. He moaned, swallowing around it as it started thrusting softly into his mouth.

“Can I?” Red asked, moving another tentacle to brush at the edge of Sans’ eye socket. Sans nodded, humming his consent around the tentacle in his mouth and vanishing the eye light in that eye.

“’Kay, if ya need me to stop just let me know,” Red said.

The tentacle pushed into Sans’ eye socket with that strange yet familiar pressure. He felt it press lightly against the back of his skull before it started to withdraw just to thrust right back in. This one was a lot gentler than the ones in his pussy and even the one in his mouth. He titled his head into it, closing his eye around it to give as much pressure on it as he could.

Red moaned his approval, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. “Fuck, wow,” he said.

Sans moaned even louder, arching and back as his second orgasm rolled through him. And he still wasn’t done. Every thrust from the tentacles inside him still brought him an almost overwhelming amount of pleasure. He was getting fucked in three different ways and he loved every single second of it.

“Fuck, ya feel so good,” Red moaned. He was panting rather heavily now, speeding up a tad in his thrusting, no doubt getting close to orgasm himself.

And it wasn’t too much longer before he did with a loud unintelligible sound that might’ve been Sans’ name. His tentacles releasing all at once, coating the walls of Sans’ magic, spilling down his throat, and splattering against the back of his skull.

Sans moaned and arched his back again as he came for a third time. He did his best to swallow all he could, though there was more than he’d expected.

“Fuck,” Red said as they both came down from their highs. He carefully withdrew all his tentacles before dispelling them. He then flopped on his side beside Sans, grinning and looking super relaxed.

Sans was panting in his own exhaustion, dispelling his magic. He as a mess, covered in Red’s magic, and in desperate need of a shower. Heck, even the bed was a mess and would need cleaning. But that could wait for the morning when he could presumably walk again.

“Ya doing okay?” Red asked

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Sans said. He was undoubtedly going to be sore tomorrow but for now he felt good. “That was… fuck, that was awesome. We gotta do it again sometime.”

Red grinned, cuddling up to him. “’Kay, but next time you top, that was a lot work and took more magic than I thought it was gonna.”

“’Kay.” Sans grinned, wrapping his arms around Red and pulling him closer. “Love ya,” he said, his eyes starting to droop.

“Love ya too,” Red said seconds before they were both fast asleep.


End file.
